fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament
(At Canterlot that same night, Leomon is making a proud happy announcement in the Round Table Chamber, for he, the knights, and their people are celebrating the tenth anniversary of the day he became King of Canterlot and the fourth anniversary of the day Yupa’s death inspired them to spread peace and justice everywhere) Leomon: In the ten years since I become King of Canterlot, I have seen a lot of happiness have spread since four years ago, Lord Yupa died protecting me and our kingdom, inspiring a lot of people to spread peace and justice everywhere! And that has made me happy as the blue sky the sun has made. (The knights, Ogremon, and Wizardmon applauded. Hiroaki is still wearing the same attire as four years ago, but now with a blue necktie. And Nancy is now wearing a black tanktop, a white watch on her left wrist, a gray jacket tied around her waist, brown pants, and white shoes) Leomon: And we shall do Yupa proud; By making Canterlot as prosperous as ever! (Everyone applauded even more. After that’s ended, they pulled their swords out) Leomon: Now, let us recite the Oath of…. (But before he could finish, something crashed through the roof of the chamber, and three figures landed on the table menacingly, breaking all the lights, making the room dark. Then the knights saw the three figures clearly. The first one is a male bowling ball-shaped bat-type Digimon with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. The second one is a female spider monster-type Digimon colored red, purple, and white. And the last figure is a male mummy-type Digimon wrapped in white wrappings and wielding an electric stun gun. They are Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon respectively) Hiroaki: (Whispering) Steady…. (Leomon prepared to pull Excalibur from its sheath, but then, the unexpected happened; Mummymon knocks Leomon back with his stun gun, and just when Leomon recovered to grab Excalibur again, Arukenimon slashes his arm, injuring him and Demidevimon grabs Excalibur, sheath and all. Then the three villains fly out of there, with Arukenimon and Mummymon wearing jetpacks. The knights and Ogremon chase after them, but they failed to stop them due to the three getting away fast. Then the knights quickly took action to tell the newsboy to spread the news and go after Excalibur) Nancy: Spread the word! Excalibur’s stolen! (Then Wizardmon arrived, stopped that order, and looked out at the horizon in a calm hopeful way) Wizardmon: Bandicoots and mask, protect the sword! (Up in the air above the canopy of the Forbidden Jungle, Demidevimon, carrying Excalibur, Arukenimon, and Mummymon were flying silently with evil smirks when suddenly, something struck Mummymon on his left leg. It was some kind of magic spell, and they turned to see the three bandicoots, all grown up, and the tiki mask from Chapter 1 going after them in determination. The first male bandicoot has orange fur, a gold yellow underbelly, a black nose, brown eyes, a dark orange spiky mohawk on top of his head, and wearing red fingerless gloves, blue pants, white socks, and red shoes with white shoelaces. The second male bandicoot has red brown fur, a peach underbelly, a mechanical right arm and hand, and wearing a black armband on his left shoulder, a black belt with a silver buckle, green and black camouflage pants, and black boots. The female bandicoot has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a purple flower on the side, orange fur, a gold yellow underbelly, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and pink shoes with white soles. And the tiki mask is male with red, blue, and yellow feathers on top, glowing yellow eyes, pink wooden lips, and brown wooden skin. They are Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, and Aku-Aku respectively. The bandicoots are levitating in the air by Aku-Aku’s magic and they zipped at the three villains, making them stop in their tracks. Demidevimon threw his Demi Dart at the four, but they dodged and zipped by, with Crunch smacking Demidevimon on the way and making Demidevimon drop Excalibur. After Demidevimon recovered, both sides noticed Excalibur falling towards the Forbidden Jungle and dove after it. But unfortunately, Excalibur fell through the canopy, disappearing in the Forbidden Jungle, making Crash’s group to stop in their tracks while Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon continued charging at the canopy. Suddenly, the wooden thorned arms of the living trees shot out, finally making Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon stop and fly upwards to safety as the living trees’ arms disappeared below the canopy. Both sides glared at each other, and then Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon flew off to go somewhere, while Crash’s group returned to Canterlot. Once back there, they reported Excalibur’s disappearance to Leomon, whose wound is being washed, Ogremon, Wizardmon, and the knights, much to their shock) Everyone, except Crash’s group: What?! Wizardmon: Are you sure? Crunch: Affirmative! It just disappeared beneath the canopy. Aku-Aku: Right into the Forbidden Jungle. (Silence as everyone got concerned. Then Leomon got determined and spoke up) Leomon: I’m afraid I’m too injured to go find Excalibur. (He turned to a newsboy) Leomon: Go deliver the message across our lands, spread the word, and find volunteers to take my place in the search at once. Newsboy: Yes, you’re majesty. Nancy: And what about us knights? Leomon: While the volunteers go and find Excalibur, you and the knights go and find the villains who tried to steal it. Nancy: Okay. Hiroaki: We won’t let you down. (The knights clamored in agreement. The next morning, a town nearby the apartment is crowded with people looking concerned from the news of Excalibur’s disappearance in the Forbidden Jungle. Even the residents of the apartment were there walking around when they heard the soft clamoring. Curious, they go up to where the newsboy is standing) Lawrence: What’s going on? Male civilian 1: They just announced that Excalibur is stolen last night. Female civilian 1: And then disappeared in the Forbidden Jungle. Susumu: How? Male civilian 1: Three monsters broke into Canterlot and tried stealing it, only for Crash’s group to intervene, making them accidentally drop Excalibur in the Forbidden Jungle. Satoe: Hence why it disappeared. (Then the newsboy spoke up an announcement) Newsboy: Attention, attention! (Everyone quieted down) Newsboy: By order of King Leomon, whose arm was injured during the theft, we are to have all warrior volunteers to partake in any competition to prove they are worthy of looking for Excalibur in our King’s place, while the knights search for the villains responsible for last night’s incident. (Interested, the civilians softly clamored again, trying to vote which competition they will take. Hearing him say that, Sora’s group secretly brightened up while the residents were just interested. Then Toshiko spoke up, much to their notice) Toshiko: My daughter’s group will suggest a competition! Newsboys: Good! (Taking the chance, Sora’s group made a suggestion) Sora’s group: Archery. (The civilians and apartment residents got interested and all clamored in agreement. Even Toshiko, despite being surprised by that suggestion, shrugged in agreement. Deep down, unaware of Toshiko, Sora’s group decided to have Sora take this chance to partake in the tournament, hopefully to prove to Toshiko that she can be cut out to be a knight and a hero to her) Toshiko: Huh. Guess it’ll be worth watching. (Later at the archery field, everyone has gathered to watch while five warrior volunteers got their bows and arrows ready. Two of the warriors volunteering are; An 18 year old boy with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and a healed scratch-like cut on his left cheek, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved short kimono-like tunic, dark blue cloth-like arm gauntlets that cover his hands, arms, and shoulders and tied together underneath the tunic, a dark blue belt carrying on the right side a small red bag and on the left a flat brown and white yellow rectangular sheath carrying a flat rectangular-shaped katana with a round white yellow handle wrapped in red cloth, white pants, dark blue legwarmers tied around the lower part of his legs, and yellow cloth-like shoes with a white yellow strap tied around the ankles, and sometimes carried a white yellow clothed quiver full of stoneheaded arrows and a brown wooden bow, and an 18 year old girl with short messy black green hair, gray blue eyes, and three dark red upside-down triangle tattoos on her face, two on her cheeks and one on her forehead, and wearing a black thin band with a white clip-on stone on her head like a bandana, a pair of huge white flat oval-shaped stone earrings, a necklace consisting of multiple white fake fang stones and black stones tied together by a black string, a blue obsidian dagger necklace tied to a red string, two black thin armbands on her shoulders, a white thin furred sleeveless tunic over a black purple sleeveless dress, both with tiny rip marks on their bottom rims, and white long cloth-like shoes with two white straps tied around the ankles, and sometimes wielded a long brown wooden spear with the blade made from a wolf’s tooth with red engravings on it, and a wolf tooth dagger with red markings on it tied to a small brown wooden handle. Anyway, after the first and second warrior volunteers failed to hit the center of their respective targets with their own arrows, both hitting the edge of each of their target, the third warrior volunteer struck the first blue ring on his target. Then the boy warrior took his turn and as everyone watched hopefully, he aimed his arrow carefully and then let it loose, and to everyone’s, including the girl warrior’s, surprise and happiness, he struck the center of his target. Being the last to take her turn, the girl warrior aimed her arrow and like the boy warrior, struck the center of her target. Then the newsboy made an announcement) Newsboy: We have two volunteer winners! (Then after everyone cheered, he turned to the civilians) Newsboy: Anybody else want to volunteer? (Silence, then a black cloaked figure appeared, much to everyone’s confusion. Then the figure removed the black cloak, revealing to be….) Toshiko: Sora?! (Sora then introduced herself in determination) Sora: (To the newsboy) I am Sora Takenouchi! I will be volunteering for my group to go find Excalibur and become knights…. (To Toshiko) And do what’s best! Toshiko: (Shocked) What are you doing? (Then Sora took her bow and quiver full of arrows out and prepared herself) Toshiko: Sora! (She got up in anger and started marching to her daughter, despite the residents of the apartment trying to stop her. Sora then fired her first arrow at the first volunteer’s target’s center, much to everyone’s amazement and then impressed looks, except an angry Toshiko) Toshiko: Sora, stop it! (But Sora ignored her and fired her second arrow at the second target’s center, making everyone, except Toshiko, cheer, while the boy warrior and girl warrior watched in silent amazement) Toshiko: Don’t you dare shoot another arrow! (Sora prepares her third arrow towards the center of the third target) Toshiko: Sora, I forbid it! (But too late for Toshiko, for in silent slow motion, Sora fired her third arrow and it struck the center of the third target. After that’s done, everyone cheered while the boy warrior and girl warrior, with soft impressed smiles, applauded. Suddenly, that all stopped when Toshiko came up to Sora finally, really angry. Then she grabbed Sora by her left shoulder savagely and dragged her away, much to everyone’s confusion, although the apartment residents got concerned silently) Toshiko: Haruhiko, Biyomon! (Knowing her tone that she wants them to be there, Haruhiko and Biyomon then went after Toshiko and a dragged-along Sora, as if going to be alone for a while) Coming up: A heated argument between mother and daughter ends terribly when they wreck each other’s one treasure of their own, making Sora run away with Biyomon in tow only. Then once in the Forbidden Jungle after running away, Sora and Biyomon follow the Kodama to a cottage inhabited by a woodcarving witch and her assistants, making Sora buy a magic bow and its quiver of unlimited magic arrows in exchange for a spell for Toshiko. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Crossovers